Don't Tell Me Show Me
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Devan met them by chance and quickly became addicted. Murphy/Connor/OC. Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Devan and Maxine belong to me.**

**Written for HaloHunter89. Hope it's everything you were looking for darlin'.**

**Thanks to Riain for taking a look at it for me before posting.**

**Adult readers only please.**

Don't Tell Me; Show Me

"_The Saints Strike Again…"_

It was quickly becoming a common headline, whether it was front page of the paper or on the five o'clock news. The stories were always the same; spewing things like Boston had been blessed with a couple of angels that were ridding the streets of evil. The city was split, half commending them for their acts while the other half deemed them as evil as the men they were taking out. Double tapped in the back of the head with pennies in the deceased's eyes had been deemed their calling card.

Devan couldn't understand the pull her friends had towards them. It wasn't like they were a modern day Superman or Batman saving damsels in distress; they were out on the streets murdering. Surely, the saints had to have someone on the inside or they would have gone down a long time ago. The Constitution saw breaking the law very black and white while they focused on the gray.

Maxine, a friend of a few years and her roommate, burst into her room and started rummaging through her closet. A sigh of annoyance came from Maxine as articles of clothes flew out of the closet. "Don't you have anything…I don't know…sexier?"

"No," Devan answered simply. She was perfectly comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt so why would she dress up? She had no one to impress, and if a guy wanted to make an impression on her then they would just have to accept her for who she was. "Why?"

"We're going out," Maxine replied, still picking through the few clothes that were left in the closet and not strewn around the room. She finally settled on a plain black v-neck shirt that would accentuate her friend's breasts, a pair of jeans that didn't have any holes, and the cleanest pair of shoes she owned. "Put these on, I'm going to see what you have for makeup."

Devan glanced at the outfit that had been picked out for her, "You're not going to find any in there."

"Good thing I have my own," Maxine fluttered to the other room and Devan glared at her back as she went. This was going to be a long night.

After changing, arguing with Max about not wearing any makeup, and compromising to take her hair out of its clip, they were walking down the sidewalk. Max went on and on about how she heard a rumor of where the saints liked to toss a few back and was on a mission to tell them just how in love she was with them.

By the time the two made it to McGinty's, Devan was at her wits end and liable to snap at anyone. The last four bars they had been to had been a complete bust. She was freezing, her feet ached, and she wasn't as drunk as she hoped to be for a Friday night. Maxine ordered a couple of pints and continued to blab about how amazing it would be to even be in the same room as them. Devan had to fight rolling her eyes, still not seeing the infatuation that everyone seemed to have with the two of them.

They were there for about twenty minutes and just before Devan was going to suggest calling it a night, Maxine's hand locked around her wrist. When she followed her friend's line of sight she saw two men walking into the bar with matching black pea coats and Mother Mary tattoos. They were like gravity, the whole atmosphere changing as they entered and took up their posts at the bar.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Devan questioned.

Maxine shook her head and slinked back further into the corner of the room. "I can't. W-w-what if they don't like me? What do I even say to them?!"

"Why don't you start with 'hi'," Devan spat in irritation. She had spent all night being drug from bar to bar, so Maxine could meet these two saints everyone was so keen on, only for her to chicken out.

Max started talking in a low whisper, her eyes flashing to the twins every few seconds and then to the door like she was trying to figure out what to do. "I can't do this."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Devan growled and left Maxine standing in the corner as she made her way up to the bar muttering under her breath, "Goddamn bitch." She waited impatiently for the bartender to come take her order and whipped her head around to see if Max had bothered to follow her over. Her gaze danced around the room, trying to locate her friend when she realized she got left at the bar. "Un-fucking-believable."

"What's that, lass?" The man next to her swiveled on his stool to see what she had said.

Devan froze a moment, getting lost in his blue eyes that seemed to be able to see past the sarcasm and attitude she usually spewed to the world. When she realized she had been staring she cleared her throat, "My friend wanted to meet you, been waiting to talk to you all night, but she bitched out."

"Oh yeah?" he quirked an eyebrow in amusement as he took a swallow from the glass in front of him. Doc came over and she ordered a double shot of whiskey- neat. He nodded and poured the drink before setting it in front of her. "So, where is she then?"

Devan shrugged her shoulders in response still trying to keep up her defenses but the heat that was pooling between her legs was hard to ignore. She shifted on her feet, her thighs rubbing to control her hormones. She wondered if he was intentionally eye fucking her or if it was just part of his charm.

"You from around here?"

She unintentionally ran her tongue over her bottom lip and his eyes trailed to her mouth, mesmerized by the action. "Does it matter?"

He was pushed by the man sitting next to him, "You goin' to let her breathe, Connor?"

"Shut it, Murph," he grumbled, shoving him back. "This lovely lass came here to see us tonight."

Murphy leaned against the bar so he could see around his brother, "Is that so?"

"Not really," she honestly replied, taking a sip of her drink and letting the liquid warm her from the inside. "See, I just don't understand what the big deal is. You two looking for medals or something?" When they didn't answer she continued, "You are the saints, aren't you?"

The brothers shared a look but the only reply she got was a question of their own from Connor. "Does it matter more who we are, or what we do?"

"Is there really a difference?"

He nodded, "Aye, lass, there really is."

Drinks were poured and Connor was on the prowl, intrigued by the woman standing in front of him. Murphy sensed his brother's interest and couldn't deny that her emerald eyes drew him in as well. The night started to get away from them, people filtered out of the bar until they were the last three left. Doc locked the front on his way out, knowing full well what the twins would be up to.

When they were finally alone, Connor couldn't contain himself anymore and leaned in to kiss her. Her full lips that he had been staring at all night were even softer than he imagined. He had to hold back a groan as she deepened the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. They pulled apart slightly, out of breath and Murphy came up behind her planting soft kisses up the side of her neck. She turned her head to capture his lips with her own and was surprised to see such a difference between the two. Connor's kisses were hungry and needing while Murphy's were tender and held more emotion.

"Do you really want to know who we are?" Murphy asked as he moved away from her and behind the bar.

She thought about it for a moment and shook her head with a glint in her eye. "Don't tell me; show me."

Devan's legs were wrapped around Connor's waist, their tongues exploring each others mouths, his hands on either side of her ample ass as he climbed the stairs. Murphy hit the light switch in the loft above the bar and made quick work of clearing the pool table before Connor deposited Devan onto her back on the felt tabletop, taking her shirt off as his hands pulled away from her body. There was a pout for a fraction of second on her lips at the loss of contact, until the lighter twin popped the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down excruciatingly slow. Murphy took a hearty swallow from the bottle of whiskey they had brought up from the bar before tipping the bottle, allowing it to splash between her breasts.

A small gasp escaped her lips as the liquid hit her heated skin and she was sure if her eyes were open she'd be able to see the steam. Her hips were lifted by Connor's strong hands as he rid her of the rest of her clothes. Murphy loomed over her, his scruff tickling her chest as he lapped up the whiskey, alternating between enticing kisses and soft nips of skin. They exchanged a few words in a language she didn't understand-their accents made her slick with anticipation.

Curiosity hit her as Connor moved away from the table, but it only lasted for a second before Murphy was there circling her clit with his middle finger. He knelt down, imitating the position for prayer, and placed her legs over his shoulders. Murphy's tongue worked its way in into her folds, her juices a sweet dessert taming the burn on his lips from the whiskey. His tongue flicked her bundle of nerves once, twice, three times before sucking it into his mouth. Devan shamelessly ground herself against his face, the only part of her still touching the table was the back of her shoulders. Her hand reached down and tugged on his hair as the ministrations with his tongue slowed.

Connor came back into view, muttering a few more words that she couldn't make out, and Murphy let her legs fall from his shoulders as his kissed up her stomach. He gave each nipple a teasing pull between his teeth before moving away. Devan's body trembled, goose bumps littering her porcelain skin from the lost of contact.

"Do you trust us?" Connor asked, his eyes hungrily raking up and down her body. At this point they could do whatever they wanted to her, Devan bit her bottom lip as she nodded. Connor picked her up from the table and set her on the chair he dragged over. He gently pulled her arms behind her and secured her wrists with a thick black rope. "All you have to do is say the word and we'll stop," his Irish brogue muttered in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on the side of her neck. He then guided each of her legs to the side and tied her ankles to the back legs of the chair leaving her immobile and spread open.

Connor moved to the front and crouched down so he was eye level with her breasts while Murphy knelt behind the chair. He was at the right height that even with her hands bound she was able to grasp his cock. Murphy rocked his hips, letting her petite hands run the length of him while he pawed at her breasts. Connor took a swig of whiskey and followed his twin's actions from earlier, tipping some onto the naked beauty in front of him.

The sounds of his brother's grunts mixed with the short pants emulating from Devan was intoxicating and he was drinking it all in. The amber liquid rolled down the front of her, Connor chased it with his tongue as he slid two fingers into her opening. The repetitive movement was bringing her dangerously close to falling over the edge. Connor turned his hand and gave a come hither motion causing her to clench around his fingers at the same time Murphy claimed her lips, swallowing her moans.

The lighter twin's eyes dilated with lust as he undid the rope that was holding her to the chair. He couldn't wait another agonizing minute, he needed to be inside of her, to feel her tighten around his cock as she did his fingers. He wanted her to milk him for everything he had and more. Connor pulled her into a standing position and flipped her around so she was bent over the pool table. His left hand held onto her hip, while his right guided him into her core causing her to moan again in pleasure.

Murphy stood back, his head tilted to the side as he watched his twin thrust into her over and over. Devan's breasts scraped against the felt top with each drive, her mouth making the most perfect little 'O' shape that he had ever seen. His cock painfully throbbed, the fragrance of sex and whiskey floating through the air, blanketing the three of them. He spit into his hand and worked it along his shaft, one more time and he was lubricated enough as he positioned himself behind his twin.

Connor sensed his brother's presence and bent over Devan a bit to give his twin better access. Devan deeply inhaled at the new angle and when Murphy slid into his brother, an electricity flowed between the three of them. Sweat gathered on Connor's brow as he dug his short nails into her hips, feeling his balls tighten and after two more thrusts he emptied himself deep within her. Murphy slowed his movements until he slowly pulled out of his brother. Connor stepped to the side as Murphy turned Devan around and hoisted her up onto the table so she was sitting on the edge. No words needed to be exchanged as she slid forward and onto his shaft. Her legs were still trembling from the aftershocks of the orgasm Connor had pulled from her, but in no time she was building up for yet another one.

Murphy bit down on her shoulder as he neared his big finish, grounding him to the moment. He had never tasted someone so saccharine and though he never wanted the moment to end, any restraint he had went out the window as she nearly purred in his ear. His arms stayed around her, afraid that if let go it would all be some dream, and he'd wake up alone in his bed. Connor tilted his head to the mattress that sat in the corner of the loft and Murphy easily lifted her and carried her over.

This wasn't what she had in mind for her Friday night, in fact, she had planned on staying in and watching a movie. She'd have to thank Maxine the next time that she saw her painted face, because otherwise she wouldn't have found out who these two men really were. She could only hope that this wasn't going to be a one time thing and that maybe, just maybe, if she prayed hard enough, there could be an encore performance.

Devan glanced over at Connor who had his arm wrapped around her middle and then to Murphy who had his legs intertwined with hers. A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with the Boondock Saints only Devan and Maxine belong to me.**

**So apparently, one wasn't enough but who wouldn't want another night with the twins?!**

**Thanks to Riain for fixing my mistakes.**

**Adult readers only.**

The Encore

"You've been in a good mood lately," Maxine commented as she moved around the apartment. When Devan hadn't come back with some snarky comment Maxine stopped what she was doing and put her hand on her hip, staring her friend down. "Did you get laid?"

Devan's lip curled into a smirk just thinking about the escapades that had happened that Friday night. She expected there to be the awkward morning after but it never came. Both men kissed her goodbye and even offered to walk her back to her apartment, but she had turned them down. Devan had lived in Boston her whole life and she didn't like the idea of needing a bodyguard to walk down the street. Maxine had apologized profusely when Devan came through the door the next morning but all she could say to her friend was thank you with no explanation as to why. Max had followed her around the rest of the day, asking where she ended up but Devan wouldn't give her secrets away. In her mind that would be just as bad as actually having to share the twins with her and that was out of the question.

There was something addicting about the twins that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. She thought it might have been Murphy's piercing stare, or the way Connor had tied her to the chair. Whatever it was they had quickly become her new drug of choice. After only one hit they made her feel things she didn't think was possible and she was jonesing for another fix. Her own fingers and the shower head were able to quench the thirst that hit on Saturday night. She even contemplated going to church on Sunday but feared the building would collapse when she walked in. Devan's day at work on Monday drug on, the second hand on the clock barely moving forward, and by the time she got home she was fiending for them.

She thought about taking an extra long shower; but it was like drinking beer when all you wanted was top shelf liquor. It would get you buzzed but it wouldn't take you to the same heights. Her fingers weren't going to work this time, she needed the real thing, she needed both of them. Devan hadn't even realized she had gotten out of her chair and grabbed her keys until Maxine called her on it. "Where are you going?"

"Out," was her simple reply as she left the apartment and walked the seven blocks to McGinty's.

Devan started to get annoyed with herself when her stomach filled with butterflies. She wasn't supposed to care what they thought, what anyone had to say, but a sliver of fear crept in like a snake ready to strangle her. Had it just been too much whiskey and a lonely night? Would they want to do it again? She could almost feel Murphy's hot breath against her neck and Connor's rough fingers against her skin. What was it about these two that made them so alluring?

She held her breath as she walked through the door of McGinty's, suddenly wondering why she came at all. Doc seemed to remember her from the other night and offered her a warm smile. She realized that McGinty's was just like any other bar; four walls, scuffed floors, and full of people trying to forget reality. Forgetting reality, that's exactly what she wanted to do- because when she was with them nothing else in the world mattered. Everything melted away and she finally felt free. Devan made her way up to the bar and slid onto one of the stools, ordering the same as the other night- a double shot of whiskey, neat.

The music played in the background and she got lost in thought staring into her glass as she rolled it between her hands, the liquid sloshing side to side. Conventional sex was boring; Devan wanted someone who wasn't afraid to smack her ass or pull her hair. She wanted someone who left their mark on her whether it was bruises, teeth indentations, or beard burn - preferably all three. She wanted to be treated like a rag doll and not like she was made of porcelain. She'd had the slow, sensual, emotional time between the sheets, and while it was alright at the time there was nothing better than that primal need of fucking the shit out of someone.

"You're not waiting on someone are you?" the Irish brogue she had been craving whispered in her ear. "Beautiful thing like you shouldn't be sitting here all alone."

Devan shrugged, her shoulder hitting his chin lightly, "I'm not worried about it. Was waiting to see if these two twins showed up but I guess you'll do." She grinned as Murphy spun her around on the stool so that they were nose to nose.

"You really come back looking for us?"

She quirked her head to the side with a smirk, "Maybe." Her eyes reluctantly tore away from his and glanced around the bar. "But there only seems to be one of you tonight."

Murphy ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he rested his hands on the bar, caging her in. "Think you could handle another night with us?" As his question left his lips Connor walked over to the two of them.

If this was a challenge she definitely wasn't backing down. Devan bit her bottom lip, her eyes flickering between the brothers, "Well, I don't know about you two- but I was holding back last time."

"Oh, you were?" Connor's smirk matched that of his twin's before he nudged Murphy with his elbow. "What do you think, brother?"

"I think she doesn't know what she's gotten into."

Devan uncrossed her legs, resting her heels on the rungs of the stool so that her legs were open. "Then should we take this upstairs or do you plan on fucking me right here?"

A low growl came from Connor as Murphy moved out of the way, and Devan was tossed over his shoulder with a slight squeal of surprise. Murphy reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey with a wink to Doc who just shook his head. Connor held onto Devan's legs as he climbed the stairs with her hands on either side of his hips. Much like Friday night he set her down on the pool table but then moved away as he and Murphy took off their rosaries and hung them on two nails that were next to the door.

Murphy removed his pea coat and Devan immediately noticed the repugnant red against the gray cotton shirt. She knew it wasn't his, they had just gotten back from a hit. He wore an apologetic expression on his face, "Let me just-"

"Don't," she cut him off, the visual of blood only turning her on more. She slipped off the pool table and padded over to him, running her fingers over the stained material.

Murphy studied her every move. He was fascinated with her emerald eyes that had darkened. The once vibrant orbs pulled him to her on Friday night, but now that they were a deep forest green like she was a predator on the hunt. Devan's fingers trailed down the front of his shirt to the button on his jeans. She popped it open and knelt to the ground as she slid his zipper down, her eyes never once leaving the blood on his shirt. Her petite hands freed him from his boxers and he shivered from her touch.

This time it was Connor's turn to watch as Devan took his brother into her mouth. He opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig before undressing. His gaze never left the grip Murphy had on her hair as he stroked himself. He always had a lot of pent up energy after a hit, and couldn't think of a better way to get rid of it. When her mouth pulled away from Murphy with a little pop he came up behind her and pulled her to her feet. Devan still had too many articles of clothes on in his mind, and as he rid her of the material Murphy made quick work of his own.

Connor laid her on the pool table, the worn felt rough against her back, as he tipped the bottle of whiskey over her. Each twin took a shot out of her navel with hands roaming every inch of her body. Murphy pulled himself up on the table with her and she automatically spread her legs for him. He swirled his middle finger over her, while Connor swallowed any of her moans. It was as if the twins knew exactly what the other was doing, because as Murphy pinched her clit Connor bit down on her bottom lip causing her whole body to shudder in pleasure.

Murphy teased her by hitting her clit with his cock and when she arched her back trying to get him inside of her, he placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down. She nearly growled in desire as Connor pinned the top half of her body down and sunk his teeth into the top of her breast. Her fingers threaded through Connor's short hair and gave it a tug when he let up. His scruff rubbed against her bare skin, his tongue soothing the area, before he'd go back to the same place on her breast and bite down again.

Murphy kept taunting her, but instead of thrusting inside of her like she was praying for he entered two fingers. He made a cyclone motion as he moved his fingers in and out, and her legs started tremble. Just before she was about to climax he pulled his fingers out causing her to whimper. He scooted down so that his face was at her entrance and he started lapping up her juices. It still amazed him how sweet she tasted; it would be a dessert he'd never be able to get enough of. He hummed- the vibrations had her grinding herself against his face. She couldn't hold out anymore and she tightened around his tongue while Connor moved once again to swallow her moans like he knew it was coming.

Devan snatched the bottle of whiskey and took a long pull from the bottle as she tried to slow her breathing. She was certain this is what it felt like to be in heaven. Connor moved to his brother and ran his tongue along his bottom lip wanting to taste her on him. Murphy swore he tasted something metallic on his brother and when his eyes flashed back to the naked beauty who had sat up on the table he noticed the distinct outline of Connor's teeth on her breast where he had broken the skin.

"Do you still have that rope from the other night?" Devan asked and Murphy could see the excitement in his twin's eye as he pulled away from the embrace to grab it. Connor also pulled over the chair from the other night and began looping it around the feet of the chair but Devan shook her head. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Connor shared a look with Murphy as she hopped off the pool table, her breasts bouncing from the action, and untangled the rope from the chair. Devan ordered Connor to lie down on the mattress on his back with his arms and legs out to the side. One end of the rope got tied around his wrist while the other was attached to a pipe that ran up the wall. She repeated the process on his other wrist and gave the rope a tug to make sure he wouldn't be able to get loose. Seeing him laying there tied up and hard for her was intoxicating. He went to say something but she crawled up the front of him and put her finger to his lips.

"Now it's my turn to play," Devan whispered in his ear before dragging her fingernails down his chest, leaving behind angry red scratches. Her tongue drew circles around each of his nipples with light nibbles as she made her way down his front. She enclosed her right hand over his shaft and stroked him hard on the way up before releasing the pressure on the way down while her left hand massaged his balls. Connor's hips lifted off the bed and Devan smirked as he tried to move his arms but couldn't, making a deep groan vibrate through his chest.

Murphy drank from the bottle of whiskey, a smirk sneaking out at the thought of his brother's rope being used against him. He had an idea of his own though and took one more sip from the bottle before setting it aside. When Devan moved to take Connor in her mouth Murphy grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back with the belt from her pants. She gasped in surprise causing Connor to jerk in her mouth but she couldn't deny that she wasn't enjoying it. Murphy thought he might have gone too far when she sat up and motioned to the belt around her wrists. "I'm sorry, lass, I didn't mean to."

Devan hushed his apology and as soon as her hands were free she secured the belt around her neck and handed him the other end. He looked hesitant at first and she leaned forward to place a kiss right above his groin. "It's okay. I want you to." She gave a little pull on the belt to show that it would tighten around her neck. "The harder the better."

That was the only green light Murphy needed and as she took Connor in her mouth once more he nudged her legs open. With one hand wrapped around the belt and the other on her hip he slid into her core. Murphy set a steady rhythm but instead of holding onto her like he was used to doing, he pulled on the belt. The added pain to her neck was sending Devan over the edge. The faster Murphy moved, the tighter the belt got around her neck, and the closer Connor was to spilling into her mouth.

The electricity flowed between the three of them like it had on Friday night and it was truly an indescribable feeling. Connor would raise his hips to go further down her throat at the same time Murphy would pull back on the belt so he could get deeper inside of her. Connor tried to warn Devan that he was close but she never once stopped her actions and he couldn't hold back anymore as it shot down the back of her throat. She swallowed it at the same time her pussy tightened around Murphy's cock and milked his orgasm as well.

The belt around her neck went slack and Murphy ran his fingers over the assaulted area with a look of concern on his face. She spun around and claimed his lips before he'd have a chance to apologize. He could taste his brother on her lips and his tongue darted into her mouth searching for more. Connor made some protest about still being tied up, and Murphy could feel her smirk against his lips.

The two laid down on either side of Connor after untying him, and each had their head resting against one of his shoulders. Hands started to roam, whiskey was poured onto Connor's chest, and just like that they were ready for another round.

There was no doubt about it now; she was addicted.


	3. Sugar Rush

**This one is written for my dear Halohunter89 and since today is her birthday I added a few things in here especially for her :) Hope you enjoy it darling and have the best birthday!**

**All mistakes are mine this chapter wasn't looked over with a second pair of eyes. I apologize if I've missed something.**

**Adult readers only.**

Sugar Rush

It had been six months since Devan first met the MacManus brothers and if you asked her it had been the most invigorating few months of her life. She wouldn't exactly say that they were dating and honestly had no idea what to call what the three of them had. Though it had never been discussed she couldn't imagine them searching for ecstasy anywhere else. The thought alone of some tramp's hands all over their bodies, tarnishing their saintly armor and binding their wings, had her blood boiling. Devan had been asked out a couple of times by one of her co-workers but always declined, her mind immediately going to the twins. Maxine was still oblivious to the relationship, if that's what you could label it, and Devan did her best to keep it that way. The only one who really knew about it was Doc but she had a feeling he wouldn't be gossiping like some school girl with a juicy secret.

For the first couple of months it was just a string of one night stands with both brothers above the bar but as time wore on the brothers sought her out individually. Once she got to know them as two separate people instead of a package deal it intensified the time the three of them spent together. If she was being honest, the first time it was just her and Murphy she almost shied away.

_Maxine had taken a trip to visit some relatives and Murphy stopped by Devan's apartment late one evening to check in on her. He'd never tell her it was because he was concerned with her being alone for so long. Devan liked to show the world what a tough and capable woman she was though he could see underneath the hard exterior. Murphy's heart sunk a little as she opened the door and after greeting him her eyes searched for his brother. The pang of jealousy was short lived as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He responded by sliding his hand under her shirt, leaving it on her lower back, and kept her pressed up against him._

_Murphy kissed her tenderly, his lips conveying more emotion than she thought was possible. They broke apart when he went to entangle a hand in her hair and pulled out a colored pencil that had been lost in her locks. Murphy raised an eyebrow question and she shrugged her shoulders as she motioned to the sketch pad on the table._

"_You draw?" Murphy curiously asked as he sat down on the brown striped couch. It was then he realized he didn't know as much about Devan as he thought he did. They had always kept their topics of conversation general but it didn't mean he wasn't interested in knowing more about her. Not wanting to overstep a boundary and dive right into something personal he picked up the large notepad but didn't dare open it unless she agreed. "May I?"_

"_Sure," Devan nodded, sitting down next to him on the couch. She surprised herself when the answer came so quickly without any fear of rejection. Not even Maxine had seen her sketches, it was a part of herself she liked to keep locked away and protected from the world, but watching Murphy's eyes scan each drawing had her breath catching in her chest. She found herself answering questions he hadn't voiced needing to fill the silence that had fallen over the two of them. "Can't say they are all perfect, I get this image in my head of what I want it to look like and I'll sit here for hours trying to get it exact. Some are just ideas that hit after reading a book or hearing a song while others are ones I want tattooed once I figure out where I want to put them."_

_The book had a plethora of sketches varying from blooming roses with blood dripping from the thorns to quotes woven through sunbeams. Her talent was beyond what he was expecting and he found himself anxious to turn the page, to learn more. This was more than he could have ever hoped for, he felt as if he was getting a glimpse into her soul, and he cherished every second. It wasn't until he stopped on a particular drawing that a knot formed in her stomach. He took an exceptionally long time with this one drawing taking in every pencil stroke and intricate detail._

_Devan wondered if she had offended him somehow as her mind mentally flipped through the pages trying to remember everything she had in there while his face was completely void of emotion. She leaned closer to get a better look at the drawing that had him frozen in time. It was a sketch of a wolf howling with the full moon in the background illuminating its breath. It was one of those that wouldn't leave her alone until the pencil hit the paper. Out of everything that was in the book she was hit with pure shock that he chose this picture to stop on._

"_Murphy?" She finally questioned as the silence drug on._

_He set the book back on the table, still open to her sketch, as he shifted one leg up on the couch and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. She was caught off guard but quickly recovered responding to his advances. It was different than the other times they had been together, besides the fact that Connor wasn't present, there was something deeper blooming between the two of them. It was even different from the few moments prior when his lips were so gentle they barely ghosted her skin. _

_Devan's clothes were taken off slowly, Murphy taking in every inch of her porcelain skin, before he started on his own. There was a flicker of uncertainty swimming behind his eyes as he slid his belt from the loops on his jeans. He hadn't used it on her since the night she placed it around her own neck but he couldn't stop thinking about it. The cool leather sitting in his hand granted him total control and power, but her trust sealed. She was fully aware of the things he could do to her, and she welcomed it all. There was a sense of security behind her actions. Any concern went out the window as she took it from his grasp, secured it around her neck, and handed it back to him. "You can't hurt me. Show me what you want, what you need."_

Murphy had never explained to her why that one drawing unleashed something within him and she didn't push for an answer. The next time she saw the twins she thought there might be some tension but nothing was ever brought up about her time alone with Murphy. He did however keep raking his eyes over her neck for any visible marks he might have left and Devan's cheeks flushed at the memory of his lips soothing the assaulted area. Her first time alone with Connor was quite different.

_Devan was at the mall, of all places she absolutely hated, in search of a new pair of shoes for work. She finally settled on something comfortable over stylish and was about to head to the cashier when an Irish brogue whispered in her ear making goose bumps breakout across her skin. She turned around not bothering to hide her surprise of running into him. "What're you doing here?"_

"_Shopping," he replied slowly as moved over to a display table and thumbed through a few t-shirts._

_Devan cleared her throat trying to suppress the laughter threatening to escape. "I do suppose orange is the new black but I have to say I'm not sure it's your color." She tilted her head to the side as she read the sign that said they were for women. "Or your size for that matter."_

_Connor finally took a good look at the shirt in his hand before tossing it back on the table, mumbling. "The theatre is having a Charlie Bronson marathon starting in a half hour." Devan's head fell back in laughter at his childish expression and he turned the question on her. "I mean no disrespect but you don't seem like the kind of lass to spend a perfectly good afternoon in a place like this."_

"_Like this?" Devan scrunched her head in confusion not following what he was trying to imply._

_Connor nodded with a little smirk, "Yeah, somewhere with this many people." He knew her disdain for the majority of the population but if you managed to be apart of the minute group she tolerated, you were set for life. "What are __**you**__ doing here?"_

_She held up the box of shoes in her left hand, "Was just about to check out and head home."_

_There is was again, that hint of sin dancing in his eyes that had her wanting to head to the closest confessional and asked for forgiveness for something she hadn't even done yet. He picked up a few random shirts and held his arm out for her to take. She wasn't sure exactly what he was up to but she'd go wherever he wanted her to. Devan looped her arm through his and let him lead her to the dressing room. He winked at the attendant and told her they had four articles of clothing to try on. The punk-rock teenager absentmindedly handed over a small hanger with the number four on it and pointed down the hall without ever taking her eyes off her phone. _

_Connor chose the one at the end and opened the door to let Devan walk in first. The room wasn't much bigger than a closet with a mirror on both walls and a bench along the back. Connor hung the tag on the doorknob before stepping in behind Devan and locking the door. She went to ask what they were doing but he already had her pinned up against one of the mirrors, his hand automatically going for the button on her jeans. His lips had left hers in just a few seconds as they trailed down the side of her neck until he found her pulse point and bit down causing her to inhale deeply._

_He whispered a few words that she thought might be Gaelic but whatever it was had her soaking her panties. The need to feel every inch of him was too strong and she pushed away enough so that she could strip. Connor undid his pants and let them pool around his ankles, Devan's emerald eyes darkening when she realized he had gone commando. He smirked, stepping back into her space as his breath fanned across her skin. He continued muttering random phrases in different tongues while his hands grabbed her ample ass, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and had to bite back a moan when his cock brushed against her entrance._

"_Need to keep quiet, lass," he whispered in her ear, once again teasing her entrance. "Want to be able to finish with you before they kick us out."_

_She nodded quickly and bit into his shoulder to silence her moan as he slid into her._

Devan often wondered if the brothers discussed what they did when they were alone with her but never dwelled on it too long. Instead she found herself fantasizing about the two of them coming home from a hit, sweaty and veins surging with energy. Would they blow off their steam on each other? Would Connor leave marks on his twin claiming his territory? Would Murphy be as gentle with his brother as he was with her? Maybe they would restrain one another with the rope Connor was so keen on always having around. Would Murphy use his skilled tongue to suck his twin off? Maybe Connor would pin him to the wall and bite down on his shoulder hard enough until blood flooded his mouth.

A knock at the front door pulled Devan from her fantasy and realized she had her hand between her legs working herself towards release. She slid her hand from her pants and quickly put lotion on hoping to hide the scent from whoever was knocking. Just before she was about to open the door she heard them talking and waited a second to listen.

"Maybe she's not home. I told you this was another one of your stupid ideas we can't just show up expectin' her to be here."

"Would ya shut it, Murph," Connor replied before there was what sounded like to be a smack to the back of the head followed by some wrestling.

Devan opened the door and saw a brown paper bag sitting on her doormat while the brothers rolled around the hallway like overgrown children. She peered into the bag to see two cans of whipped cream, a jar of hot fudge, and a half gallon of ice cream. Both brothers were still oblivious to her standing there so she loudly cleared her throat. They paused in their wrestling long enough to find where the noise had come from and Connor hit Murphy one more time in the shoulder, "Told ya she'd be home. Do I know our lass or what?"

Murphy made a face as he rose to his feet and tried to right his clothing while Connor didn't seem to mind instead stepping forward to kiss her hello. She pulled away long enough to give Murphy the same greeting before letting them into the apartment. She set the bag on the counter and put the ice cream in the freezer, leaving the whipped cream and fudge in the bag.

"Aren't we going to eat that?" Connor questioned with a little pout.

Devan patted his chest as she passed him on her way to the couch. Her fantasy and seeing them wrestle had put a few ideas in her head. The sound of the zipper on her pants made both brothers whip their heads in her direction.

"Dessert can wait," Murphy told his brother who nodded in agreement.

They stepped closer to her, ready to for a night of unplanned ecstasy, but she put her hand up and shook her head. "I think we should play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Murphy asked, intrigued by the idea.

Connor shifted of his feet as he mumbled, "Murph cheats."

"There is only one rule," Devan started as she slid her jeans over her hips and down her legs. "You do everything I say," she continued as she pulled her shirt over her head, smiling as both bothers eyes were locked onto her body. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in just her panties.

Devan sat down on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table so she was spread open for them. She massaged her mound over her panties before sliding a hand inside. The once blue orbs of the brothers' eyes were completely lost in a mass of dark desire. They started to take off their clothes and she removed her hand from the heat between her legs.

"Did I tell you to undress?"

They froze and shared a look with one another unsure of what to do or say. She rose from the couch and took one of the cans of whipped cream out of the paper bag before resuming her place in front of them. She squirted the whipped cream on each of her breasts just enough to cover her nipples before putting a dollop on the tip of her finger. She stared at the twins as she suggestively cleaned off her finger with her tongue.

"Strip."

She didn't think she ever saw them move so fast but they both obeyed so they received more of a reward. Devan lifted her hips as she took off her panties and tossed them into the pile of clothes in the middle of the living room. She let her middle finger slid between her folds, caressing herself slowly before circling her clit. She saw Connor start to stroke himself and she pulled her hand away once again this time with her finger covered in her juices.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she tutted, shaking her head. "I didn't tell you to touch yourself, now did I?"

"Fuckin' Christ, Connor!" Murphy about exploded.

Connor looked as if he was being tortured, casting his brother a side glance, "Lord's name…"

Devan locked eyes with Connor, "Can't handle the view? Need someone to release some tension for you?" He nodded and took a step forward but she simply shook her head. "You can only touch each other." The brothers' only problem with that was they wanted to touch her too, to taste her angelic skin, instead of being on the sidelines. She drew a heart with the whipped cream over her most sensitive area, "Winner of the game gets to lick it off."

Murphy and Connor faced each other and simultaneously began to stroke the other. It wasn't the relief they needed or wanted but they couldn't deny it didn't feel good. Murphy's thumb rolled over the drop of pre-cum at the tip of Connor's shaft and worked it down his length. Connor repeating the motion on Murphy seconds later. They got lost in the feeling and for a moment forgot Devan was even in the room until a small moan escaped her lips as she worked herself towards an orgasm. The once heart shaped outline of whipped cream was smeared and mixed with her saccharine juices.

Rules or not, winning or losing, the brothers had enough and before Devan could tell them to stop Murphy had his face buried between her legs. Connor needing to taste her swept his tongue over her fingers before sucking them in his mouth. Murphy hummed in appreciation of the added sweetness of the whipped cream, making sure to completely devour his dessert. He could feel Devan getting close and added a finger as his tongue flicked her clit. She tightened around his fingers at the same time Connor claimed her lips, swallowing her moans.

Devan laid on the couch, her head in the clouds, until she noticed the brothers getting dressed. She sat up, her eyes flashing between them in confusion. "We're not done!"

Connor came over and licked the whipped cream from her left breast leaving the one on the right for Murphy. "Wanted to see how well you play this game, lass." Murphy used his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth after her breast was clean and they both started to the door, ready to take care of one another when they got home.

"Wait!" She called after them glancing at the clock on the wall. "Max is going to be home from work soon but we can go back to the loft."

Connor smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You should know better than to tease a man like that. Want to see how you like it when you don't get to play."

"Murphy?" she questioned as she silently pleaded with him, a small pout forming on her lips.

He almost caved until he thought about the release she would have after waiting all night. "Sorry, lass."

Devan kissed them both goodbye and though she didn't want them to leave she also knew Max would be home soon. Connor poked his head back through the door after they said their goodbyes, "If you survive the night, stop by for breakfast in the morning and bring the hot fudge."

She dressed in her clothes that were piled by the couch and was about to head for a shower when Maxine burst through the door, her eyes wild and chest heaving.

"What's the matter?" Devan immediately asked, fearing the worst.

"They…he…both…" she stuttered unable to form a complete thought.

Her lack of answer only put Devan on edge thinking something horrible had happened. "Spit it out already! Are you alright?"

"I saw them! Here!" Max finally got out a coherent sentence before she nearly floated over to the couch. "And the one winked at me!"

Devan sat and listened to Maxine ramble on about how she had passed the saints in the stairwell. She let out a sigh of relief but she'd never bring herself to tell Max the truth. At first, it was her dirty little secret but now it was so much more than that. Their hearts had been woven together and she dreaded the day that thread would be torn from her chest. Devan pushed that thought to the back of her mind and locked it away because for now she was going to be grateful for the time they had.

Maxine suddenly stopped talking, her eyes narrowing as she pointed to a spot on the wall behind the couch, "Is that whipped cream?"

"Uh, an early birthday present that got a little out of hand," Devan replied, grabbing a tissue out of the box to wipe it off.

Maxine's brow furrowed, "But your birthday isn't until June."

"Like I said, early present…" she padded into the kitchen and opened the freezer hoping to change the subject. "Ice cream?"

Devan's mind went through everything they had already done; the whiskey, belts, rope, pool tables, dressing rooms, chairs, and ice cream with toppings. She shifted in her seat as a heat pooled between her legs just thinking about it. What more could they do to her? She wasn't quite sure but she had no doubt they would figure it out.

After all they were better at showing than telling.


End file.
